


Gut-Rot

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The aftermath of drinking with Alec





	Gut-Rot

Bond...

I shouldn't laugh really. I know I have been at the wrong end of one of Alec's vodka binges more than once, but I'm pretty sure I don't look anywhere near as sorry as our Quartermaster. Not that I can see too much of him just yet. There is a tangled tuft of dark hair and half a grey looking face squinting at me. I suspect it's more to do with the aversion to the light than his lack of glasses.

"Help me..." he mewls pathetically. "I think I'm dying. Or I'm already dead and I'm rotting from the inside out."

Alec talked him into trying the 'special' vodka he brought back from his last mission. I thought Q would have more brains than to taste anything that had a hand-written label - some of Alec's contacts out there aren't above poisoning their good friend if it suits them - but apparently not.

"Tea?" I offer the mug with a smirk, and he looks so grateful I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

Q…

O.M.G… even the mention of the word ‘tea’ makes me qwinge, let alone the whiff of citrusy bergamot that smells like a greasy oily cloud to me. I gag down a moan of bile that threatens to find its way outward. 

“I so fucking.hate.you…” I gag out so far managed not to vomit all over. “But not as much as Alec.”

“What did he do to me?”

“Did I bloody drink it?” You just silently smirk at me and I so want you to go away. 

“I think I swam in it. Because I am sure my skin has melted off my body.” That chuckle of yours thunders through my exploding head. Is that my brain I feel oozing out onto the pillow under my head?

“When I finally pass, I swear I am going to haunt Alec. Or in my next life I will make sure I remember him and get my revenge.”

You shove the cup of tea in my direction again. I try so hard not to inhale but the scent of Earl Grey invades my air space and… “oh ggggoddd”. You deftly sidestep as I scramble to the loo gagging, utterly convinced that I am definitely dying from vodka poisoning.


End file.
